


It's My Birthday, Daddy!

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Warmup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick warmup from a month ago, and an ice breaker as my first AO3 work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's My Birthday, Daddy!

"There's my little birthday boy!" James Egbert shouted gleefully, dropping to his knees to open his arms widely for his son to embrace. The messy-haired boy ran from the door of the quaint little pre-school faster than he had ever seen, and hugged his father tightly once in reach, accompanied with giggles and short, excited squeals.

"Happy birthday to me! I wanna go get pizza for dinner. Pleeeeeeaaase?"

The older Egbert scooped John off the ground in one arm "carelessly", swinging him around a little while over-acting his answer. "Hmm... I don't know, son..."

John's hands gripped the crisp white shirt as hard as possible although he knew his daddy would never let him fall. His daddy was so much better than to let anything like that to happen. Through laughter, John managed, "C'mon!! I'm four whole years old. That's like, almost as old as you are."

James laughed loudly as he made it to the car, strapping John in with swift, practiced movements. "Only twenty-three years difference. That isn't so bad, eh?" He chuckled when his blue-eyed son nodded, then pulled on Dad's tie to pull him down, planting a damp kiss on the stubbled cheek.

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too, son."


End file.
